Generally, washing of clothes for dry cleaning, such as suits, is difficult in the home, and as a method of removing wrinkles therefrom, there is generally a method of heat treatment such as ironing and steam pressing. As a means of smoothing out wrinkles in clothes without heat treatment, JP-A 10-25660 discloses a method of removing wrinkled portions, which includes spraying wrinkled portions of clothes with a composition containing a specific water-soluble solvent such as hexylene glycol and isoprene glycol combined with water and merely leaving the clothes to remove the wrinkled portions. In this method, slight wrinkles in clothes can be removed, but complete removal of deep wrinkles is difficult. Also, JP-A (W) 10-508911, WO-A 99/55952, WO-A 99/55953 and JP-A 1-6174 disclose compositions and methods for removing wrinkles in textile fabrics. In these methods, textile fabrics are sprayed with a composition and then hung to let them naturally dried, wherein ironing is conducted to remove wrinkles, but wrinkles cannot be sufficiently removed by mere natural drying; ironing is very effective at removing wrinkles, but is troublesome work and insufficient for recovering the texture.